


Sensation

by ThatsRealMagic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Tickling, Tickling Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsRealMagic/pseuds/ThatsRealMagic
Summary: Naruto couldn't believe his ears. 'Say that again Sakura-chan? I must have misheard you. It sounded like you said you wanted me to tickle you.' NaruSaku.





	Sensation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto wouldn't even dare write this shit.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. 'Say that again Sakura-chan? I must have misheard you. It sounded like you said you wanted me to tickle you.'

The pinkette sighed and rolled her eyes at him. 'No, you didn't. And don't get it twisted, you perv. It's interrogation resistance training. Part of Kakashi-sensei's new instructions for kunoichi is to delve into the more devious methods of interrogation enemies may use to get information out of us.'

Naruto frowned, he didn't like the sound of where that could lead and knowing their old sensei's penchant for reading porn … well maybe Kakashi had just got a little drunk with power.

'So does that mean I'm going to have to go through something similar?' Naruto asked, suddenly more uncomfortable. He wasn't ticklish but the idea of subjecting himself to interrogation wasn't a pleasant one. Especially when there were loads of creative ways some ninja could get information out of you.

The Torture and Interrogation building always made him shiver whenever he went past it.

'No,' Sakura said, frowning and crossing her arms angrily. 'Just the kunoichi. Information says if someone catches a male ninja they're more likely to just torture them the old fashioned way or seduce them. Pain has never stopped you and we both know you probably wouldn't see seduction if a woman literally threw herself at you so it wouldn't work.  _You_  don't have to.'

The blond would be offended at the rather biting assertion that he didn't know when someone was hitting on him … but he'd never notice Hinata's feelings for him and apparently those had been so blatant even ninja from other villages had seen it.

'Okay, that's fucked up but why me?' Naruto asked, a slight blush creeping up his neck. He'd happily run his fingers all over Sakura's body, with permission, but it was baffling. Surely for something so intimate she'd rather it be a woman? 'I mean … I'd have thought maybe Ino or someone?'

The pinkette scoffed and shook her head. 'I'd never give Ino the satisfaction, besides she's been signed up for it herself and so she can't be given the instructions.' Sakura looked away from him, her fingers fiddling with the fabric of his couch. 'Also it needs to be someone as strong as me …'

_Ah_. Sakura was the strongest kunoichi in the village, if not the world. So to make it safe, it had to be done by someone who a) she trusted and b) she couldn't seriously hurt if she reacted violently on instinct.

Basically him or Sasuke. And Sakura would never let herself be that vulnerable around Sasuke.

'Okay Sakura,' Naruto smiled and nodded. 'I'll do this training with you and I'll be respectful while doing it.'

She smiled a small smile, like she'd known he would be even without him saying. 'Thank you Naruto, but I'm afraid when you see the full details of the training … well here.'

She held out a file, the seal broken and clearly roughly handled, as a deep red blush started in her cheeks and spread to her neck.

He took it and immediately lifted out the front page. A mission briefing in Kakashi's handwriting.

_Due to the spread of peace throughout the lands we have learned that rival organisations, and villages, have had to get more inventive with their ways of getting information out of captives. Especially female captives. So you aren't unprepared in the unlikely event of you being captured I have assigned you Interrogation Resistance Training to be completed swiftly with a training partner of your choosing._

_Provide them with the files within this scroll but do not read what techniques they will use past the cliff notes, the surprise will be crucial for the training to be efficient._

_Best of luck, Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi._

'He's not subtle is he?' Naruto asked as Sakura grumbled something about perverted men. 'Did you read all of it?'

The pinkette shook her head. 'Just the cliff notes, wanted to make sure the pervert wasn't giving someone the right to do some really seedy stuff to me. Tickling is at least something we know has been used in the past.'

Naruto made a non-committal noise, Jiraiya used to use it very very occasionally, and continued reading through the documents. 'Hey Sakura … did you have to go for a physical before this?'

Sakura nodded and quirked an eyebrow. 'Yeah, why?'

Because he had every single detail on Sakura's medical history, blood type, previous injuries, allergies and even her … proportions written down before him. There was even a list of the places that she was most ticklish and advice on how to elicit the strongest reactions.

Teenaged him would pop a blood vessel just at the fact that he now knew exactly how big Sakura's breasts were. Adult him too probably if he let himself focus on it.

'Just wondered, because some of the stuff on here Kakashi wouldn't know, figured it must have come from Baa-chan or a doctor or something.' Naruto wasn't lying entirely … he doubted very much that anyone knew where Sakura was ticklish … unless some of Sakura's private training with Tsunade had been the stuff of teenage fantasies.

'Oh,' Sakura said with a shrug. 'Okay, well are you okay to help me with this?'

His eyes landed on a small note on the bottom of the file. He had to fight back a growl.

_Have fun Naruto!_

He might have to kick Kakashi's ass later. No, definitely kick his ass. Smart aleck bastard.

'Naruto?' Sakura asked as she leaned in, concerned. 'You don't have to help if you're not comfortable with it, I'm sure I can just wait until after Ino is done with her training and then she can do it …'

'No,' Naruto said quickly. She had okayed this, she knew what she was getting in to and  _she'd_ come to him. Kakashi's little note was just him knowing his students really well. And being an asshole. Sakura had asked him because she trusted him to not take advantage of her. 'I'll help Sakura, happily.'

'Yeah,' Sakura chuckled lowly. 'I bet you will.'

Ignoring that, and the blush, Naruto stretched out his arms. 'Okay so when do we start?'

'Is now good?' Sakura said as she pulled out a scroll from her pack. 'I want to get this training signed off as quickly as I can. I'm technically not on active duty but if there's an emergency at the hospital I'll have to go.'

'Do we have time to pick up again if we get interrupted?' Naruto asked as he let his eyes run over the file before him again. He still couldn't believe someone had gotten Sakura to admit this stuff.

'Oh yeah,' Sakura said with a dismissive wave. 'We've been signed off all other duties until the training is complete. Kakashi-sensei cleared your missions when I told him I'd be picking you to help me.'

That explained why he hadn't been called up today. He normally would have been by now. Naruto nodded and took the new scroll Sakura held out. 'So what's this?'

'That, is a list of things you have to get out of me, the correct answers and um … punishment suggestions for me giving in.' Sakura's face was pinker than her hair and she got up to go to his kitchenette as he perused the scroll, a blush creeping up his neck and to his ears as the nature of the questions took his mind all sorts of places. 'And my safe word.'

'Are these really the questions?' Naruto asked, his voice cracking a little as he focused on one in particular. 'Who picked them? Cos I'm ready to go kick Kakashi's sexist ass if you want.'

Sakura, after finishing her water smiled fondly at him. 'I picked them Naruto, I knew I had to pick things that you wouldn't already know and would honestly have to force out of me.'

'So you're okay with me knowing … um the third one?'

'Look I had to pick things you didn't know okay? Considering how well you know me it was difficult to think things up!' She yelled at him as her blush deepened and she stormed over to him. Grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up, holding it tightly as Naruto blanched. 'And if you ever tell anyone about any of that stuff … I will end you!'

The blond threw his hands up and gulped as Sakura's grip tightened, her beautiful face getting right into his. 'I swear Sakura-chan, anything I've learned will stay between you and me. I promise!'

Sakura let go of his shirt and sighed. 'Alright then. So you read the general way this is meant to go?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, I got it.'

'And you know you've got to not hold back? Despite us being friends and teammates, you have got to play this out like you're trying to get the information out of me genuinely. I am not Sakura, I am a captive, enemy kunoichi who you have to interrogate.' She poked him in the chest, staring at him determinedly and with a little bit of strictness. 'And none of the nice guy stuff. You need to be ruthless about it. Got it?'

Naruto frowned, pulling his lips in and nodded. He didn't like being purposefully mean to Sakura … as much as the idea of a bit of role play was already starting to fire him up … this was a training thing, not a sexual thing. Sakura would  _never_  let him do this to her otherwise.

'Got it. So where do you want to do this?' Naruto asked as he looked over the last bit of information on the scroll. He smirked. 'Ramen's your safe word huh?'

At that Sakura's cheeks pinked again but she soldiered on. 'Yes. And I was thinking in your bedroom? There isn't an assigned training area and well … it is the place where people are less likely to overhear me … you know.'

It was his turn to blush as the thought of tickling Sakura in his bedroom, on his bed, was going to inspire all sorts of night time pondering after this was over, and looked his teammate in the eyes. 'Okay, no time like the present huh?'

Kami was he glad he'd been able to move into something bigger than his one room flat. Best decision he'd ever made was to buy a house on the outskirts of the village, near the training grounds.

She nodded and the two of them walked through his house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Sakura had had to wake him up for missions more than a couple of times so she knew where she was going.

Naruto's eyes were drawn down, to their feet padding across the floor. The notes on Sakura's medical form said she had quite ticklish feet, but then again most people did didn't they?

He still had difficulty believing that Kakashi had passed this through the ranks. It made him wonder just how many other kunoichi would be taking the people they trusted into quiet, private places for this sort of thing.

And how upon finding out about it, how hard Tsunade had punched the pervy bastard.

His mind was brought back to the present as Sakura opened his bedroom door and walked in. He followed quickly after, his heartbeat somewhere in his throat, as he reminded himself that this was a training exercise. It wasn't sexual. Despite some of the places he was going to be tickling, this was not foreplay, it was to help Sakura be able to resist this sort of thing from an enemy.

He should  _not_  be turned on right now.

Sakura perched on the edge of his bed and smiled sheepishly up at him. 'You should read the scroll for instructions now Naruto, I doubt this is as simple as pounce on me and tickle me til I cry for mercy.'

Well that image wasn't helping with his horniness. Especially as he certainly wanted that to be entirely it.

'Yeah,' he mumbled, a shy smile shared between the two of them as he opened up the scroll. 'Okay, seems like the first part is just to see if you can resist laughing at all?'

'That's not too bad,' Sakura said with a bit of a relief. Though it was suddenly gone when she looked down and realised she was only wearing a pair of her shorts, the beige skirt over it and a baggy reddish-pink t-shirt like the vests she'd worn as a Chuunin. 'What happens if I can't?'

Naruto blushed. 'You lose a piece of clothing appropriate to where I'm tickling you.'

Sakura's mouth lips made an o and she pinked. 'W-when do you stop taking off my clothes?'

Naruto eyes dipped down to the last section of the first part and didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. 'Once you're down to your underwear it's assumed you failed the first part and we move onto the second part.'

'And the second part is where the interrogation starts?' Sakura asked, her voice wavering only a little as her fingers danced nervously over the covers. Her eyes darting from his face to the covers.

Naruto nodded. 'Last time Sakura, you sure you want this to be with  _me_?'

His pink haired teammate nodded as well and smiled. 'Yeah Naruto, I can't think of anyone else who I trust enough to do this with.'

He'd give her this much, she knew all the right things to say to get him flustered.

'Thank you,' he said, because he wasn't sure what else to say and they blushed and smiled shyly again. 'Okay, but have you got more clothes with you because … well the first part is gonna be over really quick. You'll be … um … in your underwear after maybe two places?'

'Only socks but that's it,' Sakura said, nervousness edging her voice as she frowned. 'I only brought what the scroll told me to.'

Which knowing Kakashi was nothing at all.

'Well you can wear one of my t-shirts, it'll probably fit you easily.' Naruto went to his wardrobe and pulled out the baggiest top he could find and passed it to her.

'Thanks Naruto but I think it best we don't drag it out too much,' she said as she placed it on the chair by the wall, her body arching as she reached, drawing Naruto's eyes to where the clothes clung to her chest ever so slightly. 'I'll just put on my socks and we'll, um, get started?'

The blond just nodded and ran his eyes over the scroll for last minute advice.

Sakura's most ticklish places were going to be mostly covered to start, Kami how was she okay with telling people where she was ticklish? He was amazed she didn't just lie and say feet and sides were the only places … it would have been understandable.

'Okay Naruto,' Sakura said from the bed. 'I'm ready to start when you are.'

He looked up and blushed, Sakura, with the collar of her large t-shirt exposing a shoulder and creamy neck, was sat leaning back on her hands, her foot resting on the edge of his bed with a determined look on her face.

'Okay Sakura,' he said as he pulled a chair up in front of his bed and took her ankle loosely in his hand, the flinch from his teammate instinctive and only noticeable because his fingers were literally pressed into the skin of her ankle. 'This is just to see if you can resist laughing, so let's start there.'

She nodded. 'Do it Naruto.'

He pressed his finger against the sole of her foot, their eyes meeting as he began to wiggle his digit into her socked foot.

'Hmmm,' Sakura mumbled, slamming her lips together to hold onto the laugh. A closed smile visible as she clenched her shoulders. The duvet on his bed clasped tightly in her hands.

This was so weird. Sakura also looked kinda hot trying to resist laughing and only barely managing it from the tamest of tickling. He mentally shook himself, this was  _not_  for his enjoyment.

He ran his finger down her sole, wiggling into the soft fabric at intervals with his one finger.

'Oh Kami,' Sakura hissed and bit her lip. She shook her head and he could see the blush running up her neck. 'I'm okay, I'm okay,' she muttered out. 'I can keep going Naruto.'

He trailed his finger back up, same wiggling and shaking of her head from Sakura, until he got to her toes and she started to thrash, his grip on her ankle having to tighten as she muffle-giggled but kept her lips shut.

His finger looked huge against her little toes, he traced his finger under the bends of her toes and Sakura thrashed and muffle-giggled some more, gasping for breath when he stopped and looking up at him, biting her lip.

He took her other foot in his hand, repeating the same process as before, using one finger to tickled down her sole and back up, then her toes and letting her rest.

Sakura never cracked and he knew he'd have to go big soon, he wouldn't take clothes off her before he socks were gone. She'd figure it out soon as well, that he was deliberately dragging it out. But he couldn't help it.

'You're holding back,' Sakura said, as if reading his mind as he held her right foot loosely. 'Naruto you have to be ruthless, you're not helping me by being nice. Be mean about it.'

'But -'

'Naruto,' Sakura interrupted hotly. 'I told you to be mean. Now stop being a so nice and  _make me laugh_.'

A dark chuckle from the back of his head, which could only be the surprisingly dormant Kumara, coupled with the stern look of Sakura, made Naruto grit his teeth.

Okay, she wanted to laugh? He'd make her laugh.

Without a word Naruto lifted her foot, his whole hand by her sole and ran spidery fingers all over her foot, digging into the crevices of her foot, wiggling into the soft skin and running between her toes.

'Na-' Sakura started but had to bite down on her lip to stop the laughter as his fingers sped up, zeroing in on the middle of her foot, finding a spot that made her thrash, gripping the covers so they moved with her until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

'Na-hahahahahahahaha-ruto! It tickles! Okay! I give, I give! Hahahahahahaha!'

Naruto smirked, taking off her sock for her and giving her now naked sole another quick tickle, earning a shocked gasp of fresh laughter. 'You told me to make you laugh Sakura-chan. Want me to do the other foot to check it wasn't a fluke?'

His fingers went inching towards her other foot, Sakura pulling it back instinctively and blushing when he smirked up at her. 'Smart ass. No just take it off, we wasted too much time with you being nice as it is.'

Naruto did as he was told, slipping off her sock with two fingers. The fact that he let his fingers trail down her sole was completely an accident and her evil, slightly amused look, was completely unnecessary.

'So,' Naruto said, trying not to think too hard on how nice Sakura's skin had felt under his fingers … cos it made him hunger to know if the rest of her skin would feel as silky. That he would soon find out was quite enticing. 'You okay with it so far?'

It definitely helped that even just the little bit of tickling, which was so tame it wasn't anywhere near as necessary to be private as they'd made it, was fun. He could happily just keep tickling her feet for as long as she could stand it and never get bored.

Sakura blushed and cleared her throat. 'Yeah Naruto, I'm good to keep going.'

'Can I ask you something?' Naruto asked, his eyes running up the length of her legs to rest on her face. 'Were you nervous about asking me to help with this?'

Sakura nodded, scratching at her shoulder through her t-shirt. 'I was, I thought it would be weird … I mean I'm still worried it will be once we get to the more intense stuff but …'

'What?'

Sakura pulled her feet up and she smiled shyly. 'It felt nice?'

Naruto chuckled lightly, earning a slow, suspicious look from his team mate before he nodded. 'I get it. Wanna keep going then? Lots of ground to cover.'

She nodded and leant back on her hands some more. 'Well it's a good thing we've got so much free time, if you keep having to be pushed to be mean, we'll be at this all week.'

I don't think she'd mind that so much, a voice cackled in the back of his head. Naruto ignored the fox and stuck his tongue out at Sakura. 'Oh don't worry. No more Mr Nice Naruto.'

The teasing jibe still on her tongue when he moved, Naruto only got to see the briefest of smirks on his friend's face before he was between her legs and his fingers aiming for her sides, fidgeting fingers delving into the dimples of her hips even through the large t-shirt.

'Hahmmm!' Sakura started before she clamped her mouth shut, wriggling and writhing trying to get away from his prodding and teasing fingers, the surprise racing a blush up her neck as she moved before him, a stiffness around his nether region building, uncaring he pressed on.

He dug his fingers deceptively gently into where her ribs were, wiggling them in. 'Got you Sakura-chan,' he cooed as she rocked from side to side with each fresh attack. Her shirt lifting up and up as it caught between her and the bed. 'Come on, I know you wanna laugh.'

He didn't know where the teasing talk came from, he really didn't, but it appeared to be doing something because a whimper eked past Sakura's lips before clamping right back down.

'No!' She squealed when she finally let herself open her mouth. 'Not gonna!'

Her arms were clutched in, her elbows trying to block his fingers but failing as each new prod on either side sent the corresponding elbow up as the beautiful woman flinched and smiled reflexively.

'You shouldn't have told them where you were ticklish Sakura-chan,' Naruto teased as he spotted some creamy skin flash between the dark colours her top and his bed sheets, his fingers diving under the clothes to skim across smooth skin to find the most ticklish spot he could reach. Her belly button. And before she could stop him, his finger dipped in and set to work. 'Tickle, tickle!'

The feel of her skin was glorious, he could run his fingers over it forever, not even tickle it, just feel it under his touch. But her reaction to the tickling ensured he would always give in to the desire.

'No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!' Sakura giggled, a big grin spreading across her face as her hands leapt down to his finger in her belly button but the frantic move left her open to countering. He had both her wrists in his hand before she could pull at his wrist. Holding her wrists high he continued his assault 'Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Stahp! Stahahahahahahp! It tickles!'

'Do you give?' Naruto asked, his face leaning in to keep her movement limited.

'Yes!' Sakura forced out between giggles and screaming joy. 'Yes! You win, I give!'

Naruto's hands came to a stop to rest over her tummy, the warmth of her skin comforting against his palm as their eyes met, the mere centimetres of distance between them enrapturing.

'Sakura?' Naruto said, his face hot as his eyes kept trailing down to her lips.

Sakura stared up at him, stunning green eyes seemingly searching for something in his face. He wasn't sure if she found it but she smiled at him. 'No more Mr Nice Naruto indeed. Help me get this t-shirt off, we've still got a long way to go.'

Their fingers brushed as Naruto took the hem of the t-shirt delicately. He began to lift it, more creamy skin revealing below the material, her eyes glued to his and they inched closer, even as he continued to lift the t-shirt.

His fingers had just grazed the underwire of her bra when her beeper screamed to life from her deposited bag.

The spell was broken and Naruto's hand whipped away, Sakura's t-shirt flowing back down her body as she leapt for the noisy, mood ruining machine.

'Crap,' Sakura hissed as she read the scrolling text, she turned to look at him, apologetic frown already in place. 'Naruto I'm sorry but Shizune needs my help. A team was ambushed by merc-'

He held up a hand and smiled. 'It's fine Sakura, you gotta go. We'll carry on when you're done.'

Sakura smiled, making a beeline for his bedroom door. Just as she was about to leave though she paused, turning back to look at him, a dazed, shy smile flickered across her face as her eyes sparkled, her fingers loose on the door handle.

'Bye Naruto,' she said before disappearing out the bedroom, a quick wave shadowing her as she went.

What was that about? It had almost been like she hadn't wanted to leave. He knew he'd definitely not wanted her to leave.

Maybe she'd enjoyed the tickling more than he thought?

That was … interesting.

* * *

Sakura didn't show up until the following morning.

He wasn't sure it was her when he'd first heard the knock at the door. She hadn't actually waited for him to answer for years. She'd normally just walk in after the first knock, shouting that she was there.

So he was kind of surprised when he opened the door to find Sakura waiting, playing with her hair, and not already in his living room.

'Hi Naruto,' she said breezily. 'I hope I didn't wake you up?'

Sakura nodded at his shirtless chest, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks … which wouldn't have happened before. She'd seen him shirtless countless times, maybe she was just a bit warm? It was quite a hot morning.

Which was why Sakura had probably put on similar clothes as she'd been wearing yesterday. A loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts, the beginning of a tan on her legs and arms, tracing up below the material.

He wondered how far the tan went and shook his head. Just because she was here again didn't mean the tickling was what she had in mind. Though he'd certainly spent all night thinking about how much further they'd have gotten if the beeper hadn't gone off.

He had been looking through the scrolls she'd left behind yesterday in her rush. The answers to the questions from the interrogation still not revealed, he suspected it required Sakura's chakra to do so.

But he'd also found other … things … contained within the scrolls. Hand cuffs, wrappings and one solitary white feather. He'd been up well into the night thinking about what he was meant to do with each of those … and whether Sakura knew about them.

She'd certainly known about them in the dream he'd had last night. Enjoyed them even …

No! No, no, no. This was not a sex thing. This was training, he was doing a favour for a very dear friend. This was not about sex.

But he couldn't keep his eyes from running over the beautiful woman in front of him.

'No,' Naruto said, clearing his throat and forcing himself to focus. A smile easing its way onto his face. 'Come in.'

She nodded, the calmness of the motion slightly jarring, he could practically feel the tension between them and Naruto couldn't be the only one who could. How was Sakura so relaxed?

'Sorry I had to rush off yesterday,' Sakura said as he led her through to the living room. 'Shizune had me working late into the night. I'd have come round but I thought you'd be sleeping.'

Naruto blushed, hiding his face from his teammate. Depending on what time of night she'd come by he might not have been asleep but he would have been … occupied.

'It's fine Sakura,' he said. He scratched at his whiskers and then ruffled the back of his hair. 'Nothing serious I hope?'

Sakura shook her head, her pink hair resting over her collarbone when she stopped. 'No, but some of the doctors had caught a bug and I had to cover.'

'Right,' Naruto said and they rested into a distinctly uncomfortable silence. The previous day's events fresh in both their minds clearly. 'Good.'

Sakura's feet dug into his carpet, wiggling her toes and still not meeting his eyes. 'Yeah.'

This was tortuous. He didn't know how much of this awkwardness he could take. So what if he'd tickled her yesterday? And that if that beeper hadn't gone off he'd probably have been kissing her seconds after her top had come off? They had training to complete and he was now able to keep himself from giving in to temptation.

'Can we … I mean, do you still want to?' Sakura said, drawing him out of his own mental preparation to broach the subject. 'We didn't finish is what I mean.'

Naruto blushed, as Sakura looked up at him, her own cheeks a deep pink. 'Oh, oh yeah. Do you wanna go back to my room?'

Sakura nodded, her blush creeping down her neck, as she rose stiffly, walking towards the stairs without waiting for him.

Thankfully it didn't take long for him to catch up, taking the steps a couple behind her as silence reigned again. His eyes naturally trailing down her spine, following the sway of her hips as she took the steps at speed and settling on her ass.

Blushing to his eyebrows, Naruto pulled his eyes away to look  _anywhere_  else than her lovely backside. 'So, are you on call again today Sakura?' He tried to sound conversational about it but he was pretty sure his voice cracked somewhere in that sentence.

He'd nearly tried to shrink down through the stairs as his voice wavered over the word again. Damn hormones, he wasn't a teenager anymore! He shouldn't be this awkward!

'No,' Sakura said, a little quietly. 'No beeper today, don't worry.'

What she thought he was worried about he didn't know. And he really wasn't sure if he wanted to ask or not. Because maybe that meant that she had been as upset to leave as he had been watching her leave last night?

Sakura waited by his bedroom door, allowing him to enter first even though the door was open. His made bed clear from the landing let alone the doorway.

She followed after, pulling the door shut behind him and they just stood there for a long second.

'So um,' Naruto started with a lame laugh. 'Do you wanna start from scratch again? If you're not gonna be called away we've got time.'

The pinkette shook her head. 'No, if we do that it'll take forever to get to the main part Naruto, let's just … continue where we left off, yeah?'

Which meant with her taking her top off right?

Naruto felt something stir around his waist as Sakura walked towards his bed, her fingers already reaching around the hem of her t-shirt.

He reached out to grab her shoulder, gently stopping her from going any further. 'Sakura, are we okay?'

She looked at him, finally looking him in the eyes, and he nearly gulped at the confusion and fear mingled with  _excitement_?!

Because he'd seen that look in his eyes in the mirror when he'd woken up.

'I … of course, I'm just …' Sakura started, rambling as her cheeks went pink and she turned away from him with a frown. 'Don't be stupid, of course we're fine.'

'Sakura-chan,' Naruto said, his grip not releasing as he frowned. 'You sure?'

Her face softened as she tapped his fingers gently. 'It's complicated, I don't know. But I don't think it's a problem. Can we … just do the training?'

He let his hand go as she walked towards the bed, her t-shirt coming off as she pulled it up and over her head. Her green bra standing out against her back as she placed her top neatly as she could on his chair. Her feet already bare as she took up the position she was in yesterday before she moved. 'Come on Naruto.'

He drank in the image of the woman he'd fantasised about since he was old enough to fantasise. What he'd give to have this be under more … romantic circumstances than for training purposes. But if this was all he was going to get for now … or ever … he'd take it.

He approached her slowly, the awkwardness between them palpable as her eyes roved over his chest and back to his face, something she didn't seem to be conscious of. She certainly wasn't aware his eyes kept dipping down to the gloriousness that was her breasts.

Full and round, the swell of them tantalising and he would love nothing more than to shower them with affection. With his lips.

'So just one last thing to do before onto the interrogation step right?' Naruto asked, forcing his brain to  _not_  think about just how much he wanted to screw the training and take her right here. To remove that bra and tease her breasts until she was gasping in his ear for him to go lower.

'Yeah,' she replied with an awkward but eager smile, you could see it in the corner of her lips. 'Remember though Naruto, be mean about it okay? I don't want to have to convince you not to be nice again.'

Naruto nodded and ran his hands up her tanned legs. 'I know Sakura, it's okay.'

She blushed as his fingers danced up her skin, he could feel her shiver beneath his touch, but she didn't pull away as his fingers dipped into the back of her knees and began to tickle them feverishly.

The tension of the moment before seeping away as his fingers touched her skin, his eyes going to her face as it scrunched up, as she tried to rock away from him.

Because right now, he wasn't obsessing over how much he wanted to be more than Sakura's friend, or how breath-taking she was in just her bra and shorts. Or in how this very situation could be a powder keg ready to go off and cause all sorts of fallout.

He wasn't worried about any of that. Because all he was doing right now was training with Sakura. To help her. And that was all that mattered/

'Nah!' she gasped as he continued his tickling. A smile, a big one, replaced her awkward one as he dug in, trying to find just the spot. 'No!'

'Not the knees Sakura-chan?' He whispered as he got closer pulling her down so her knees bunched up and his fingers could tickle deeper against the nerves. 'Are you ticklish there?'

'No!' Sakura muffle-giggled. 'I'm not!'

'Oh?' Naruto ran a hand down her leg to her ankle. He lifted her smooth leg up, enjoying the silkiness of her skin against his palms as the other hand left her bent knee. 'What about if I do this?'

He ran spidery fingers all over the back of her knee, her free leg bucking fiercely, her toes curling on both feet as she visibly shook with the effort to retain her giggles.

She was doing admirably too, the unshed tears in the corner of her half lidded eyes showing just how much strain she was under.

But it wouldn't be enough.

'Hey Sakura _-chan_?' Naruto asked in a teasing tone.

'What?' Sakura trickled out, her hands going to her mouth, holding in the laughter with her fingers.

Naruto took the momentary distraction as his chance, pushing her leg to the side and flipping the young woman onto her belly, his fingers immediately went to work.

They spidered their way up the back of her legs, causing little shudders as he could hear Sakura biting into his bed as not to let the laughter escape. That was until his fingers dipped into her inner thigh, the soft skin beneath the cut off points of her shorts warm to the touch as he rapidly tickled her.

'Oh no-hohohohohohohohohoho! Sakura screamed, her head twisted to the side as she tried to kick and push him away but to no avail, he dug in with a single finger on each side and kept at it. 'Oh Kami! Stop Naruto! Please! Stop! Hahahahahahahahahaha!'

'Do you give in little Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked as he kept up the tickling. 'Does it tickle?'

'Yes!' Sakura screeched as she devolved into fresh screams of laughter. 'It tickles so much! You win.'

Naruto grinned and pulled his fingers back, giving a little tickle as he went, earning a gasp and a jump from the woman still on her belly beneath him.

Sakura collapsed against his bed and breathed deeply, wiggling slightly on the bed, grabbing his attention to her hips like superglue, before rolling on to her back, making Naruto move away, crouching in the corner of his bed.

'You're such an asshole Naruto,' Sakura huffed as she ran a hand through her messy hair. Pink tresses flowing back down in place as she sat up.

He shrugged and leant over the bed to pick the scrolls up from his bedside table. 'You told me not to be nice anymore Sakura.'

'Hm,' Sakura said, her lips tugging up as she scooted to the edge of the bed. 'Fine, guess I'd best … take off my shorts huh?'

His face was hot when he turned, Sakura watching him with her fingers already resting over the button that held together her shorts.

'Yeah,' he said, his mouth dry. 'We can get onto the other stuff afterwards, just leave them by your top.'

'Okay.' Sakura hopped to her feet, her shorts dropping to his floor quickly after she unfastened the buttons, revealing matching dark green boyshorts to her bra. While Naruto drank in the image of Sakura in her underwear in his bedroom, Sakura scooped up her clothes and placed them on his chair.

Naruto did  _not_ stare at her breasts when she did any of that. Nor her ass when she'd bent over. He was being professional.

His groin wasn't though and Naruto tried to think of the least arousing things he could to stem the growing length in his pyjama bottoms. Cleaning the bathroom after that one mission where Jiraiya had gotten food poisoning. Watching kids at the Academy kick the crap out of each other. Cutting his toenails.

It ebbed away and Naruto sighed in relief. He should have taken the time to change but as long as he kept his mind there and not on how gorgeous Sakura looked in her underwear … he should be fine.

The woman perched back on the edge of his bed and blushed prettily as he picked up the scroll. 'Ready for the second part Sakura? Or do you need a rest? I can get you a glass of water or something?'

She shook her head and smiled uneasily. 'We'd just be putting off the inevitable Naruto, tell me what the next part of the training is and then we'll start. Besides, if I need a break I'll tell you. Still got my safe word remember?'

He chuckled awkwardly, the image of Sakura shouting ramen at him to get him to stop tickling her was a surprisingly funny one. And a bit of a turn on … Kami he was a weirdo.

'Kay,' Naruto said as he moved to sit beside her, their legs nearly touching as he spread out the scroll so she could read too. 'The second part of the training seems to be the real bit Sakura, I'm supposed to tickle you anywhere I want to get you to spill the answers to the questions you give me.'

Sakura ran a finger over a line of text and blushed. 'And if I cave and tell you the truth … you are to  _punish_  me. Is there any other instructions Naruto?' Sakura asked looking over at his bedside table.

Naruto cleared his throat, he'd consider opening a window if it wouldn't make Sakura's laughter easier to overhear by anyone passing by on the street.

'No just some um … supplies?' Naruto said with a weak smile. 'Stuff to tie you up and stuff?'

Sakura blushed again, her hands instinctively covering herself. 'Yeah, I … um … knew about those. We've got to make the training as close to real life as we can … good thing you've got a metal bedframe to tie me to.'

Both of them blushed as the realisation of what Sakura had just said.

'I mean …' Sakura started, waving her hands feverishly. 'It's just helpful for the training! We'd best get started!'

Sakura lay back down on the bed, scooting away from Naruto quick as her butt could carry her up the bed.

He was still looking at the questions and punishments on the scroll as he thought about how he had to be dreaming. He couldn't really be about to do this to Sakura. With her instructions of what questions to ask and what to do to her if she didn't hold back from telling him.

'Sakura,' he said slowly as he turned and looked back at the pinkette who was moving his pillows to make a comfy place for her head to lie. 'These punishments … Are you sure?'

The woman looked away and clutched her knees to her chest. 'I know Naruto, but it's got to be something I'd want to avoid. Don't worry, I'm not going to be mad at you for just doing what the mission says to do. I put those suggestions down, I know what I'm letting myself in for.'

Naruto nodded, his eyes resting on the very last punishment on the list, after the fourth question, and he gulped. Teenaged him would be so ecstatic. Dead from blood loss though.

'But I don't know if I can-'

'Don't think about it Naruto,' Sakura said as she leant up to touch his arm gently. 'Think of it as an undercover mission, remember the one you did in Rain Country about a year ago? You had to spend a week being debriefed after you went into that personality, try that. It'll help you.'

Naruto nodded and sighed, as Sakura went back to lie on the bed. 'You've given this a lot of thought huh Sakura?'

She blushed and he got the impression it was all she'd been able to think about since she left yesterday. Much like him.

'Yeah,' Sakura said, scratching at her arm and not looking at him. 'Kinda hard not to,' she mumbled but Naruto pretended not to hear her. Because she was damn right.

'Okay,' Naruto said as he put down the instructions and went over to the bedside table, where the tools for the next part were resting. 'Which would you prefer Sakura?' He held up the handcuffs and wrappings in either hand, lifting them up in a lame sort of shrug.

'Go with the handcuffs first Naruto,' Sakura said, her voice an octave higher than it normally would be as she blushed. 'Easier to get out of if I need to.'

He nodded and took the wrist closest to him gently, the excitement running through him making it everything he could do not to shake as he put one part of the handcuffs around the metal bar at the top of his bed, and the other around her smooth wrist.

Sakura tugged on the cuff, testing its strength against her own … Naruto had a sneaking feeling that if Sakura really wrenched her arm she'd probably break the bar off his bed but they'd cross that bridge if they came to it. 'Okay, do the other one as well.'

Naruto did, and took up a position by the foot of his bed, where Sakura's legs were left unbound and free to kick. Which hopefully would be limited to the air.

'Ready Sakura?' Naruto asked, his mouth still exceptionally dry. Maybe he should get some water for himself? He could send a clone.

But Sakura ended all thought of prolonging this with a simple, determined nod.

Naruto picked up the scroll by her foot and read the first question.

Oh Kami.

They were all questions about sex, how was she okay with him knowing the answers to these? He'd have to remember to burn these scrolls when they were done.

Maybe he'd let her ask him these questions if she wanted to afterwards? Balance the scales or something like that.

He swallowed hard, it was just training. He had to be ruthless and pretend to be an interrogator, he'd interrogated people before, he knew what sort of personality to adopt. But those questions …

No, he would do it. She knew what was coming, she'd picked him, it was okay.

'So Sakura,' Naruto said slowly, his fingers tracing up the bottom of her sole already, a shudder of anticipation running through her almost naked body, her breasts jiggling ever so slightly as the shiver ran up her spine to her neck. 'I've got some questions for you, hopefully you'll tell me and this can be a pleasant experience for both of us.'

'Naruto,' Sakura hissed as his fingers continued to probe her foot with slow tickles.

'So let's start with the questions right away shall we?' He brought his other hand to rest against her other foot, tickling slowly up and down both her soles. 'What type of foreplay do you like having done to you most?'

Sakura blushed furiously and looked away, biting her lip as she kicked against his hands, the bedframe rattling against the metal cuffs. 'Ahhahahahahahaha,' she burst out laughing as his fingers ghosted across the bend of her toes. 'Na-ha-ha-ha-ruto, it tickles!'

'Must be a relief to not have to resist laughing when I tickle your little feet huh Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked in a teasing tone. 'But laughing won't stop you from telling me the answer. And you will.'

'I won't!' Sakura shouted as a fresh peal of laughter flew from past her lips, her entire body rocking as she writhed in his grip. 'Can't make me!'

'Oh but I can,' Naruto said. He grabbed one of her ankles, holding it in place before him and brought a finger to the very centre of her foot. 'Now tell me, what's your favourite bit of foreplay?'

He twiddled his finger into her foot, quick as he could, searching for sensitive nerves and never relenting in the speed or fierceness of his attacks.

'Ohhhhh!' Sakura groaned out with a fresh batch of body shaking giggles. 'Noooooo, I can't, I can't! Hahahahahahahahaha!'

He brought a second finger to his first and sped up his tickling, rubbing his fingers all the way over her arches and down to her heel and back up to under her toes. In fast, continuous motions until Sakura was bucking, her toes curling and uncurling with each round of her foot he made.

'Come on Sakura-chan,' Naruto goaded, like he was winding up a child. 'Tell me what you like most about foreplay and then you can rest.'

'I – I- I –' Sakura started, the answer so close to being blurted out he could taste it, his fingers picking up the pace as Sakura's toes curled in. 'I like getting head!'

Who didn't? Naruto chuckled to himself but according to the scroll … that was not what Sakura liked most in foreplay. It was admirable that she was trying to lie to him though.

Just meant he'd have to get meaner though.

'Oh really?' Naruto asked, amusement lifting his tone as he moved one of his hands up from Sakura's foot, which took the relief from his tickling as well as it could … he was still tickling her other foot, his fingers moving fast as they could to make the pinkette rock, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly as Sakura jumped sharply each time his fingers grazed the back of her toes. 'You sure it's that you like getting head Sakura-chan?'

'Yes-es-es-es-es!' Sakura cried as his fingers continued to tickle her abused sole. 'I love it, so-ho-ho-ho-ho much!'

Naruto's fingers had reached the spot they were going for, Sakura being distracted hadn't noticed that Naruto's hand had been inching to the inside of her thigh. 'Oh Sakura-chan~'

'Wha-hahaha-t?' She asked, her eyes opening briefly as all the tickling stopped, her heaving chest drawing his eyes away from her face for a second before he grinned at her.

'You're  _lying_ ,' Naruto said in a sing song voice, before all his fingers tickled furiously through her boyshorts, the smooth delicate skin below attacked mercilessly as Sakura immediately flew back, her legs kicking wildly as fresh, loud laughter rang through his bedroom.

'Noooooooooooo!' Sakura screeched through giggles. 'I wasn't ly-eee-ee-eee-ing! Naruto I promise!'

He didn't relent, letting his fingers flicker dangerously close to Sakura's centre, making the pinkette blush with each close brush of his tickling fingers. 'Tell me what you really like most Sakura,' Naruto said calmly, his grin shrinking to a knowing smirk. 'You know I know already, just admit it and we can get your punishment over with and carry on with your training.'

With his fingers digging into her soft inner thigh, the tips of which were only a twitch away from her centre at a given time, Naruto smiled victoriously as Sakura's toes splayed and he knew he'd got her.

'Okay!' she fought out between low giggles, her eyes closed lids peeking open as he slowed just enough to let her catch her breath. 'I like … Kami it tickles! I like having my ni-ih-ih-ih-ihpples played with! That's what I like most!'

Naruto's fingers fell still, Sakura's chest heaving as she panted relief and slowly gathered her breath as his hands came away from her body. He let her smile and wriggle as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

Let her remain blissfully ignorant of what was about to happen if it meant she wouldn't murder him later. Training or not, chosen by her or not … finding out what Sakura liked most for foreplay … made her first punishment make all kinds of sense.

His fingers trembled as he stood, making his way around the bed as Sakura watched him, her smile dipping with each step he took as he picked up the feather from the bedside table and approached her, only this time, his hand reached out for her bra.

'Naruto,' she said quietly, a blush dusting her cheeks as she stared from his face to the tip of the feather and then his hand. 'What are you doing?'

The feather rested against her on the bed as Naruto's hand ghosted over her skin, gliding fingers finding her bra strap as Sakura's breathing hitched, a mixed look of fear and …  _excitement?!_ once again swimming in her eyes.

'You failed to resist the tickling Sakura,' Naruto said lowly, his eyes on hers as he unclipped her bra and Sakura bit her lip. 'You know what the first punishment is.'

'I …' Sakura looked down at her loose bra and swallowed. 'Thought you might do it through my …'

'It'd be a more effective punishment if it was straight on your nipples.' Naruto's face pinked just like his teammate's, not allowing his eyes to dip to her breasts though. The hint of her erect nipples making that a little harder to resist. 'You know the safe word Sakura, I will stop if you say it. But you  _did_  choose your questions and punishments.'

Determination mixed with the fear and excitement as Sakura nodded her agreement. 'No, it's okay. And you're right, it'd be more … effective. Besides I failed, I earned the punishment. But how are you going to get it off me like this?' Sakura wiggled her arms in her cuffs, making her breasts jiggle more than before now they were mostly free of her bra.

Naruto shrugged, tearing his eyes away the second before Sakura caught him staring. 'I could push it up so it rests up your arms and behind your head?' Naruto offered, his like sandpaper. 'Or I could cut it off you? How much do you like it?'

'You can't just release me and then cuff me again once I take off my b-  _it_  off?' Sakura's voice cracked over the word and she blushed scarlet.

Naruto shook his head. 'Says you aren't to be released unless you fail completely and we have to start again tomorrow.'

Sakura bit her lip and looked down at her breasts. The fact that she hadn't asked what if she outlasted him made him twitch below the waist. The fact that when he'd said they'd have to repeat it if she failed … she had blushed and a slip of a smile snuck out … made him stiffen.

She  _was_  enjoying this. Just like he was.

If only this weren't training. If only they could do away with the game and just … enjoy each other.

But it was training. They had to follow it through.

'Cut it off me,' Sakura said quietly. 'You can just buy me another.'

Naruto nodded, just glad the decision had been made and reached for the scissors the scroll had also supplied … like whoever put together the kit had known.

The straps over her shoulders were soon cut, and with their eyes glued to each other's, Naruto slipped Sakura's bra off.

'You can look Naruto,' Sakura whispered, her voice strangely breathy as their eyes remained glued, the excitement in her eyes only making the shy smile more alluring. Kami he wanted to kiss her. 'And touch. You're kinda gonna have to.'

Naruto blushed and smiled at her, his mouth falling open when he did look down at her freed chest.

'Oi, don't patronise me!' Sakura hissed, kicking him in the leg, the sheer level of flexibility impressive … the bounce of her breasts because of said move completely making up for the pain in his leg. 'I know you've seen bigger!'

'They're beautiful,' Naruto mumbled as he took in the pert mounds. A rosy, hard nipple adorning each pale, full breast. He reached out instinctively to cup one, revelling in the softness of them against his skin as his hand kneaded gently as Sakura let out a small moan and his hand shot away like he'd been burned. 'Shit Sakura! Sorry! I just …'

'I-it's okay,' Sakura said, making no effort to break the handcuffs to hit him. 'Just … do the punishment o-okay?'

The punishment, right, Kami, Sakura was going to kill him. Tickling Sakura's breasts until he was satisfied she'd been punished enough. That was the first punishment.

It made sense, kinda worked with what he'd just learned about her … but to think that Sakura was okay with  _him_  touching … even playing with her breasts … if he thought too hard about it his brain would explode.

He started slow, falling behind the interrogator persona he'd crafted earlier, the transition even easier than before, and let long fingers glory at the soft yet firm curve of Sakura's breast.

The first flickers of a smile danced across Sakura's face, as she breathed in instinctively at his tender touch, her bust pushing up with the motion, his eyes dipping from her face to her hard nipples.

He'd never claim to know everything about women, a lot of flirting, a couple months of relationships and a fling or two during missions did not a love guru make. But he knew enough to know that Sakura might just be enjoying his touch, hard nipples did not just happen on their own after all. Especially on a hot summer's day.

Moving over Sakura's other breast, his fingers tickling in a manically slow pace, earning a small moan as Sakura squirmed slightly, as the bud grazed his palm. A gentle kneading of the lovely mound earned a slightly louder moan as his fingers picked up their pace.

'Na-ha-ruto,' Sakura moaned out with a smile that made him return it. 'You're meant to just be tickling.'

'You don't seem to be complaining Sakura-chan,' Naruto murmured into her ear as he moved so his lips were by her neck. 'Your nipples are hard and you're making such naughty little moans.'

He squeezed and Sakura moaned, her breath cascading over his face as she turned to look at him through half-lidded eyes. 'Pervert,' she mumbled back as her eyes slipped closed at his continued attention. 'Mmm, feels nice though…'

His fingers at the curve of her breast sped up, making it bounce as little giggles came from the woman beneath his grasp. 'Hehehehehehehehehehehe!'

The deepening blush racing up Sakura's neck made him want to follow its path with his lips but he had a better idea. The punishment was to tickle her breasts until he was satisfied. But it didn't say he couldn't tease the woman while he did it.

He moved to kneel between her legs, Sakura panting slightly, a little whimper of annoyance as his hands stopped their teasing, before he traced his fingers in small circles around her nipples, slow and enticing, Naruto smirked as Sakura's smile flittered between her tiny moans.

'You're enjoying yourself aren't you Sakura-chan?' Naruto teased in a slow, flirty voice. 'Maybe you gave up easier because you wanted my hands all over your tits.'

Sakura grunted but didn't open her eyes, a small frown adorning her lips. 'No.'

A heavy sigh and Sakura forced open her eyes, the lust swimming there at odds with what she said next. 'I chose, mmm, this punishment, haha, because it was something I'd want to avoid.'

Naruto, who had started to tickle more quickly, making her break off and squirm before him, shook his head. 'Don't believe you Sakura, let's test that shall we?'

Before the pinkette could ask him what he meant, Naruto had leant over her body, doing his best to keep his hardened member from brushing against her leg, and picked up a long, white feather.

'What are you going to do with that?' Sakura asked in a hushed, excited voice. Though he suspected she hadn't meant to sound excited.

'This,' Naruto said, swishing the feather over Sakura's nipple, back and forth as Sakura struggled between giggles and moans. 'Tickle tickle Sakura!'

'No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hehehehe, it tickles!' Sakura squealed and rocked, her tits bouncing under the feathery assault as he swapped from one to the other. 'Mmmm, tickles so much!'

'Does it?' Naruto asked in mock surprise. He brought the feather between her breasts, tickling the smooth skin and the curve of both breasts in quick, little swipes. 'Why do you like this sort of thing so much Sakura-chan?'

'Cus … oh kami! Hehehehehehe,' Sakura tried to force out, her arms rocking in their bonds, making her whole body quiver as she laughed and moaned. 'Hahahahaha!'

Naruto chuckled too, bringing the feather to one of her nipples, licking it with the tip of the feather as his free hand cupped the other breast, his fingers dancing over Sakura's pert nipple, flicking it and teasing it with a single finger.

'Come on Sakura,' Naruto said as he sped his finger up to match the feather. 'Why do you like having your nipples played with so much?'

'Oh you asshole!' Sakura shouted as she giggled endlessly and rocked from side to side. 'You-hoo-hoo-hoo are gonna make me say it aren't you?'

Naruto pinched her nipple, pulling slightly and eliciting a low, sensuous moan. 'Yes,' before he kept up his tickling again. 'Say it Sakura.'

'Having my nipples played with makes me wet!' Sakura cried out as his tickling sped up and she rocked against his bed, the admission slipping through her giggles.

Instinctively his eyes dipped down to her panties, the dark green against her flushed skin still as enticing as ever only now, there was a very definite damp patch.

That settled it then, Sakura was turned on by this. By him.

Letting the feather fall away, his hand giving her breast one last teasing squeeze, which earned a fiery look somewhere between irritation and desire.

He blushed but didn't apologise. The whole situation now took on a much more comfortable vibe for him. Yes, it was training and that was the main priority.

But he was turning Sakura on, more importantly, she had picked the punishments and then deliberately come to him to have him help her with it. She had moaned at his touch, revelled in it and without a doubt in his mind now … enjoyed every single second of it.

'You're such a pervert Naruto,' Sakura panted, her chest heaving as his eyes followed the rise of her breasts unabashedly.

'Do you need a breather?' Naruto asked, ignoring her accusation matter-of-factly. 'I've got the next question here lined up, but if you need to catch your breath …'

Sakura took a few deep breaths, her eyes following his to her breasts and she turned away. A blush bloomed in her cheeks and she muttered something he couldn't here. When her breathing steadied, she turned back and shook her head. 'No, I'm okay, let's keep going.'

Naruto nodded, his hands resting on the bed, close enough to her underarms that a single motion and he could tickle her again.

Naruto checked the question again and smirked. The more he thought about the fact that Sakura had picked these questions and the punishments … if he didn't know any better he'd think Sakura was using training to seduce him.

Or the fact that Sakura hadn't gotten laid in a damn long time was influencing her choices. Because the answer to the next question was something that he'd probably wind up helping with if the amount of moaning Sakura was doing was anything to go by.

'When did someone else last make you cum Sakura?' Naruto asked, his fingers working slowly up and down her sides. Slow and tender, but still tickly.

Sakura blushed, her eyes widening and a little giggle trickling out as his fingers delved into her hips and she wiggled under him. 'I-I-I put that as a question?'

'Mhmm,' Naruto said as he held up the scroll so she could see, his free hand trailing slow circles around her belly button, slow enough for her to be able to read but quick enough to tickle nicely. 'Second question Sakura-chan.'

'Oh-hoho,' Sakura pinked some more and looked away, wiggling some more as her wet panties stuck to her. 'Kami, that feels nice, I'm not telling you though!'

Naruto hovered the feather about Sakura's belly button, letting his hand still tickle around, making Sakura jump as her eyes glued to the feather, dread and want swimming in her green eyes.

It would seem Sakura had lost all sense of pretending she didn't like this. Which was fine, her mouth could lie but her body was practically singing at his touch, lifting up to his fingers and shivering with pleasure as his fingers inched closer to her belly button.

'Make you a deal,' Naruto said, with a grin. Dipping the feather lower to her belly button. 'You tell me when you didn't have to do it yourself and I don't use the feather on your belly button.'

'No deal.' Sakura smiled, her eyes flitting from his face to the feather. 'You're going to do that anyway, I'm not telling you!'

Naruto dipped the feather even closer, the tip almost inside her belly button, each little writhe she made brushing her belly against the tip, making her gasp. 'True, what if I answer the same question? Would that make you tell me?'

Sakura stared at him for a long moment, the burning curiosity at odds with the fact that he was going to force it out of her anyway. Because why would he even offer that if he was going to get the answer?

The blond began to stroke with the feather, it licking against her skin making the woman slam her eyes shut and giggle girlishly as she tried to get away from the slow torture to no avail.

'Cootchie coo Sakura,' Naruto teased. 'When did someone last make you cum?'

'You-hoo-hoo-hoo'll tell me?' Sakura forced out as she giggled.

He nodded and picked up the speed, which caused Sakura to shriek with delight as she laughed. 'I'll even tell you what she did.'

He kept up the tickling, the feather digging deeper into her belly button, making the woman wriggle and writhe. Her breasts bouncing slightly as she moved frantically, her nipples still rock hard as Naruto let his mind wander to what he'd do next if his teammate didn't take him up on his offer.

It made him hard just thinking about what Sakura might let him do now she was horny and they'd lost pretty much all pretence that she was turned the fuck on. And if he gave her long enough to look at him properly … he doubted she'd fail to notice he was right there with her.

'You-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo tell me first!' Sakura forced out through giggles as his fingers tickled all around her belly. 'Then I'll talk!'

'Nuh-uh,' Naruto said, flicking the feather back and forth furiously, making Sakura thrash under his grasp. 'Ladies first.'

'Oh Kami!' Sakura cried as she mewled and giggled at his tickling. 'Promise?'

Naruto nodded and Sakura sighed, her gorgeous bust rising and falling with a slight jiggle.

'A year ago,' Sakura forced out through gritted teeth, his fingers having left her belly to tease her sole with cruelly slow touches. Well he had to let her talk didn't he? 'Do you want to know who?'

That was a very good question. Naruto left her wondering as he played idly with her toes, the tickling making her jump as he brought the feather down to dance languidly up and down her foot.

'Nah,' Naruto said as he decided. A flare of jealousy ran through him at the thought of another man making her cum but honestly? He had no right to that. He'd gotten a blowjob off a civilian woman from a neighbouring village a couple of months ago himself. Sakura had just as much right to have sex with other men as he did with other women.

They weren't a couple, despite the kinky training they were doing.

He moved so he was between Sakura's legs, her bare breasts close enough that each deep breath brought them millimetres from touching him. 'I want to know what he did though.'

'I never said you could as-ahnnnnnn,' Sakura broke off her complaint as Naruto's finger ran slow circles around her nipple, the woman's body arching up to his touch as he pinched the much abused nipple. 'Naruto …'

The blond returned to his slow teasing, his other hand run gently under her chin until he cupped it, making lusty eyes that dared him to do more to her meet his own. 'I didn't ask what you thought Sakura-chan. What did he do?'

A shiver ran through her body, he could feel it in the hairsbreadths where there skin almost met, and Sakura gasped as he ran his finger over her nipple, plucking and rolling the bud as they stared into each other's eyes.

Soft moans danced over her lips as he saw the decision to just tell him cross her mind.

'He played with my clit until I came,' Sakura whispered.

Naruto moved so his lips were so close to Sakura's he could taste her breath. 'Sakura?'

'Uh huh?'

'You failed again,' Naruto murmured. His fingers running along her cheek. 'You know what that means.'

Sakura nodded, either not actually listening as her eyes fluttered closed, or not caring. He didn't know which was hotter.

Naruto pulled away and Sakura pouted at his absence, green eyes following him as he reached out for the scroll that would tell him what Sakura was in for as a punishment for this one.

He turned his eyes away from the bound woman and allowed a slow smile at the punishment Sakura had provided. He never knew his teammate was that kinky. Then again, how would he have possibly known before this?

Naruto picked up the feather and knelt between Sakura's legs. Running the feather up her inner thighs and back down in slow, tortuous strokes, making Sakura giggle and shudder away. Her whole body shaking with laughter, the desire to screw the training and take her coming to the forefront of his mind all over again.

'Naruto?' Sakura asked, her eyes on the ceiling. 'You never said, mmm. How long for you?'

He chuckled. 'Why do you want to know Sakura?'

She mewled, a big smile spread over her face. 'Kami that tickles. Because you said you'd tell me.'

'Make you a deal Sakura-chan,' Naruto said, toying with her through his tone. 'I will tell you when, who and what…'

Curiosity sparkled in her eyes and Naruto knew he had her.

'But I will tell you while I'm-' he suddenly ran the feather up her thigh to run up her pussy, the wet fabric of her panties mapping out her lips perfectly for him. 'Doing this. Deal?'

'Mmmmm,' Sakura moaned, her hips straining to get closer to him as she nodded. 'Deal. So tell me.'

Chuckling to himself Naruto kept a slow pace, running the tip of the feather up and back down her lips tenderly … almost lovingly … before pulling the feather away and ripping off Sakura's panties, the tidy pink curls sitting above her mound soaked and slick against her pale skin as Naruto drank in the image of Sakura Haruno, naked as the day she was born and completely, willingly, at his mercy.

'Naruto!' Sakura gasped, going to close her legs on instinct before Naruto put a powerful palm against one and shook his head.

'Your punishment was for me to tickle your pussy Sakura,' he said calmly. Tickling behind her knee to get the flicker of a smile he wanted. 'Without your panties on.'

The pinkette blushed scarlet as her legs slipped back open and she looked away. 'You're mean.'

'And you, clearly, love it.' Naruto ran a finger over her lips, earning a shudder and moan of purest delight as he reached her clit but didn't touch it. 'Deal still on?'

Sakura didn't acknowledge his first comment. Fire burned in her eyes as she looked back at him, her face the same shade of pink as her pubic hair. 'Deal.'

Naruto tickled her pussy with the feather, making the woman twitch and moan, a smile glimpsing out as she lost herself in the touch of the feather over her most intimate area.

'So the girl was a villager from the Land of Fire,' Naruto started, not certain or caring about whether Sakura could hear. He could probably tell her anything as long as he was doing this to her and she wouldn't really remember what he'd said later. 'It was a few months ago, I'd rescued her from some bandits that were going to rob her. She led me back to her home and tried to offer me money for saving her. I turned it down.'

'Sounds like you,' Sakura moaned, his feathery attentions picking up speed. 'Ohkamihehehehehe!'

'But she was insistent and when I went to bed that night she snuck into the room.'

'She fucked you?! Oh fuck!' Sakura moaned loudly as Naruto dug the feather against her clit, tickling it furiously until Sakura's body was bucking against the feather, her thighs touching the back of his hand.

'Bet that feels better than some fingers huh Sakura-chan?' Naruto teased, keeping up the speed as Sakura's back arched and she moaned into the air her agreement. 'And no, she offered herself to me. When I said no again, she wouldn't take it for an answer … we reached a compromise.'

'What, ohkami, do you mean?'

'She blew me,' Naruto said simply. 'She was very good and when I came she swallowed. Would you swallow Sakura-chan?'

Unthinkingly, Sakura nodded and Naruto felt his already stiff member twitch with unspoken delight.

He kept up the tickling, the feather moving furiously, slipping a finger into her damp folds and exploring his teammate deeply, probing into her with ecstatic moans from the woman in question.

'Oh Kami,' she moaned. 'Imma cum …'

And like he'd been burned Naruto pulled away, leaving her on the very cusp of what must have been a much needed orgasm.

Just like the punishment had told him to.

'No!' Sakura cried in desperation. 'I was so close! Please a little more!'

Well he'd be revisiting that later when he was alone …

'You know the punishment Sakura, I was to tickle you up to the point of orgasm and then stop just before you came. That's why it's a punishment.'

Sakura whined piteously, wiggling and writhing against the bed, her eyes clamped shut as she bit her lip. The sight was doing maddening things to him and he had to force himself not to just take her right now.

He couldn't do that. She wouldn't stop him, hell she'd probably cry with relief, but he would only do it when she asked.

Because it was becoming more and more clear that the day was going to end with sex. It had been a faint hope since last night but the longer they'd carried on with the farce of this training, the more clear it had become.

They were going to fuck. And it was going to be astounding. The questions could go to hell, he had no intention of playing games anymore.

The only question he needed to know now the answer to now though … was if this was actually training from Kakashi or Sakura hiding behind a training exercise to get him into bed.

Once he got the answer to that … he'd give Sakura what she wanted.

Him.

The thought made him pulse and Naruto had to steady his breathing when he leant in to Sakura's ear, her panting frustration wafting over his bare shoulder.

'Sakura?' he whispered, her face whipping to face him, eyes wide and open. 'I've got two more questions for you.'

The pinkette nodded, eagerness in every fibre of her movement, and she arched as Naruto's large hand ran down her stomach to rest over her womanhood. She didn't remind him he was meant to be tickling her as his finger began to roll her clit slowly, her eyes eased closed as delight trickled from her lips.

'Sakura, look at me.' Her eyes opened again and she stared at him intently. 'Be honest.'

She nodded slowly.

'Was this training your idea?'

Sakura's eyes widened and she went to answer suddenly only for Naruto's palm to cover her lie.

'The truth Sakura,' he whispered, his finger rubbing up and down her growing bundle of nerves, her sweet moans against his palm making him throb. 'Nod if it was.'

Again she nodded.

He smiled, he should have fucking known. 'Why did you go to all this trouble? You couldn't just ask me out?'

Sakura, peak of an orgasm fast approaching, still managed to give him a derisive look and he didn't need any more of a reason. Because he would be lying if his obliviousness wasn't something he was legendary for.

'Okay,' Naruto said, removing his hand and cupped her chin, soft moans becoming more regular as Sakura's eyes zeroed in on him. 'Second question. Wanna drop the bullshit and fuck already?'

Another, more fervent nod met his question and Sakura wriggled under his touch.

'Say it Sakura,' Naruto said as he leant in, his lips so close he could taste hers. 'Please.'

'Fuck me Naruto,' she whispered as she captured his lips in a slow, meaningful kiss. 'Fuck me.'

Naruto kissed her fiercely her legs wrapping around his waist as he wrapped around her, grinding against her with need that had been burning beneath his skin since last night.

The broke apart and Naruto had whipped off the rest of his clothes faster than he'd ever managed it before. A condom pulled out of his bedside table and around him in moments, earning an incredulous look from the woman beneath him.

'Hush, just be glad I keep them there,' he said as he took her lips again, their naked bodies rubbing against each other in just the right way. Sakura moaning into his mouth as she shifted her body into an easier position for the taller Naruto to slip into her.

To say feeling himself filling Sakura, the silent moan stretching her lips only adding to it, was the fucking best feeling he'd ever had in his life … would be underselling the glory that was being inside Sakura.

The feel of her around him, not even moving yet, was mind-numbing in its ecstasy. The facts of what was happening had left in a puff of air and all he could focus on was the heady sensation of  _her_.

His first thrust was met with a wonderful whimper, Sakura straining at the cuffs that still held her wrists, aching to touch him as he moved within her. 'Naruto,' she whispered wondrously.

He moved again, deeper and her back arched up, her hard nipples reaching for the ceiling as he balanced himself with an arm either side of her. The steady rocking in and out of her creaking the bed as she moaned, unable to keep her eyes open long before each new thrust sent fresh waves of pleasure through them both. Her lip caught between her teeth, Sakura gave him a half lidded stare, a loose smile slipping onto her face.

It was slow, steady, but slow. No words passed between them as they savoured the moment. A moment they'd clearly both needed for Kami only knew how long. He leaned down, their chest rubbing together as they kissed, her hips picking up his rhythm and matching it almost perfectly, the missteps they had normal for a couple who were just starting to get together.

Breathy moans danced over each other's skin. Kisses were broken by moans as he went deeper or she rolled different. He hadn't noticed when she'd broken the cuffs but a hand found its way to the back of his neck as he plundered hers with his lips. The cold sting of metal against his bare skin a momentary distraction before he thrust again.

He throbbed dangerously within as they hit  _that_  spot and he whimpered into her pale neck. When she gasped one word into his ear, 'Close,' he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off the end much longer.

Slowing down techniques he'd used with other women weren't working. He  _couldn't_ think of anything else than fucking Sakura. He didn't want to and his brain wasn't letting him anyway. Every thought, every feeling and every need was based around how fucking amazing it was to be fucking Sakura Haruno.

And it was the same, at least it felt the same, for her.

'Imma cum,' Sakura groaned as her lips peppered kisses over his neck and cheek, anything of him she could.

Wordlessly, their paced picked up. The understanding that they would chase down the orgasm unspoken as their quickened breaths merged between them, grunting harder and moaning deeper as Naruto slammed her into his bed faster and harder.

Pressure, delicious and eager, raced up his shaft as with a final thrust Naruto released himself into Sakura, the feeling of her quivering into her much needed orgasms, enhancing his own climax.

They collapsed into a heap on his bed, panting as they held each other and placed lazy kisses against skin as they just lay there together, recapturing their breath.

'That was …' Sakura gasped into his shoulder. 'Kami.'

'Yeah,' Naruto murmured. 'Even better than I imagined.'

The woman beneath him snorted and pressed a breathy kiss against his neck. 'How much have you imagined then Naruto?'

He gave a playful thrust that made Sakura tense and relax against him with a satisfied moan. She flopped back down and sighed, fingers lacing with his hair.

He wanted to keep moving, to hear Sakura moaning his name more. But he was spent and honestly, he was barely managing to stay awake.

A million questions flickered into his brain about what all this meant for them in the future but again, he was too wiped out and he could already tell Sakura had drifted off in a post-orgasm bliss fuelled sleep.

Later, they'd talk about it later.

Hopefully with more sex. Lots of it.

* * *

'So,' Ino said as she played idly with the straw in her drink. 'Did the plan work?'

'Hell if I know.' Tenten snorted. 'She put her plan into place the other day right?'

'Yup,' Ino sipped on her straw. 'Just thought I'd have heard something by now either way.'

'Um,' Hinata said as she blushed heavily. 'You probably aren't going to be seeing Sakura-san or Naruto-kun for a while.'

Both women turned to look at the Hyuuga heiress, who's Byakugan was activated and pointed in the direction of Naruto's part of town.

'It didn't work? Forehead's going to be so mortified.' Ino frowned deeply and went to stand. Sakura was going to need her. Naruto was a dead man if he'd hurt her. Hokage-in-waiting or not.

'No,' Tenten said with a wry smirk, eyeing Hinata's blush. 'I think it worked perfectly huh Hinata?'

The heiress nodded slowly, the images she had seen by looking into Naruto's home … his bedroom … were glued to her retinas and she would probably never be able to look at either of the Team 7 members again without blushing fervently.

Ino cheered and Tenten joined in with a laugh, even Hinata had to smile. It was good to see Naruto and Sakura happy. Even if she was a little jealous of the pinkette, you never did really get over your first love after all.

'Wait … are they still?' Ino asked as she made a gesture with her hands.

Hinata nodded again before deactivating her Byakugan. She didn't need to see where Sakura's mouth was right now.

'Damn,' Tenten said with a whistle. She shot a sheepish look at her two friends. 'Would it make me a terrible pervert if I asked what they were doing right now?'

'Yes,' Ino opined with a naughty grin. 'But fuck it, Sai's out on a mission for the rest of the month and I need to live vicariously through Sakura. What's he doing to the lucky bitch?'

Hinata shook her head. 'I refuse to keep intruding on our friends,' she said with surprising firmness. 'Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find Kiba-kun.'

'I bet you do,' Tenten teased which only caused the woman to blush more. 'Well just tell us what they were doing when you were last looking.'

'I will not!'

Ino reached out and patted the woman's arm gently. 'Just a little clue? Please Hinata, if you don't tell us we'll just go sneak around his house anyway … we  _are_ kunoichi.'

'Might do that anyway,' Tenten muttered.

'Fine, if I give you a clue will you stop asking me to abuse my clan's ability?' Hinata asked.

The two women nodded eagerly as Hinata sighed. 'It is not what he is doing to her … rather what she is doing to  _him_. Now can we please stop spying on our friends? It is wrong.'

'You know, I think hooking up with Kiba has done you the world of good Hinata,' Ino said with a smile. 'Much more assertive. He must love it.'

Hinata threw her hands in the air and stormed away. She was going to find Kiba and work out the … desires she now had courtesy of seeing her friend with her other friend's erection in her mouth.

The sound of her friends giggling like teenagers and not women in their twenties, following her out of the Yanamaka's flower shop.


End file.
